Hide and seek
by YellowOspreyJaguar
Summary: When a geography lesson goes horribly wron 16 year old James Adams face not just CHERUB but enemies as well.  Originally TigersRUs' On the run but continued with PERMISSION!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello Peeps, Some of you may know me from Ted Holmes: Identiy, Ted Holmes: The Beginning and Collin Holmes: Dread but right now say hello to Hide and Seek (Originally called On thr run by TigersRUs)_**

**_Anyway here is chapters 1 - 9, Chapter 9 has changed slightly so that it would go with my plans for the story_**

**_So Hide and Seek_**

**_By YellowOspreyJaguar and TigersRUs_**

**_Hope you enjoy_**

Chapter 1

It was a Friday and on Cherub campus, it was raining heavily. The rain pelted the windows of the main building and most of the pupils in Mr Norwood's geography lesson were bored. At the moment he was droning on about rivers joining up with the sea. James Adams was trouble keeping up with what was going on. He thought longingly of the time in exactly forty two minutes twenty five seconds when the bell would ring, and the lesson would be over at last. He slouched across his desk, head on his arms, half asleep. He was exhausted. James turned his head and realised that Mr Norwood was standing right in front of him. James gave a little wave. Mr Norwood glared at him. He hissed at James.

"Sorry Mr Norwood, I don't understand what you are saying because I don't speak snake language."

Mr Norwood's face turned bright purple and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. The room fell silent; everyone's attention was fixed on James and Mr Norwood. James tried to look cool and uninterested. He put his hands in his pockets but that only made Mr Norwood angrier. He opened his mouth to yell at James but only shut it again. Then his eyes started to roll around in their sockets. His face flashed white and he fell to the floor. The class gasped and then everyone was talking at once.

"Is he dead?"

"He must be alive because he is moving!"

"You are so dead James!"

"What are we going to do?"

"I'll go and get a teacher from the History corridor."

James stared in disbelief at the man lying on the floor at his feet. He couldn't be pretending, could he? James realised that he was in loads of trouble and did the only sensible thing. He lunged towards the door and ran straight into his handler Meryl who was teaching next door. She tried to stop him.

"Where are you going James?" she blocked the door.

James panicked. "Er….I'm desperate for the loo!" He barged past her. James didn't know where to go but he knew that he couldn't just hang around. He could have killed a teacher! He tried to tell himself that he hadn't done anything but he knew that the comment about snake language had gone too far. By the time he reached the edge of the rugby pitches, he was panting hard. He didn't know what he would do but he needed to run away from Cherub. He collapsed on the grass and thought. In the distance, he could hear ambulance sirens. James grabbed his back pack and took out his notebook and a pen. He scribbled a note to his sister Lauren and put it in his pocket. Then he raced back to the main building. He went in the back way where no one would see him. As he unlocked the door of his room, he knew that he had nowhere to go. James tipped his rucksack upside down and all his books poured out. James knew that he couldn't take much stuff so he rooted round until he found clothes, pens, notebook and some shoes. As he shoved them into his bag, he crossed his room and pulled four cans of lemonade out of his fridge and a few chocolate bars and sweets. He rummaged around in his locker and grabbed his envelope of money and his bank card. James had tears in his eyes by the time he had pulled his door shut. He wanted to say goodbye to Lauren but he knew that was impossible. James dashed up the stairs to the eighth floor and slipped the note he had written under Lauren's door. He couldn't believe that he was leaving Cherub. He knew that Lauren would be sad when she read the note and thought of all his friends who he was leaving behind. He ran back down the back stairs and ran to the gates into campus. He ducked underneath and ran off into the darkness.

Chapter 2

It was only when James was two miles away from campus that he realised that he had nowhere to go and not much food. Sure, he had money but it was likely to get stolen sooner or later. He knew that he had to find a place to stay quickly. He decided that he would have to stay in a hotel so he walked on briskly. After another mile or two, James looked at his watch, it was half past five: dinner time on Cherub campus. He knew that everyone would be discussing what had happened to Mr Norwood. Suddenly, James looked back and saw a teenager dressed in a black hoody and jeans, running towards him. He stepped out of the way politely but as the figure dashed past, he aimed a kick at James. He wheeled around and spoke to James who was clutching his knee.

"What are you doing in our territory?"

"Well, I was looking for a hotel or…" The figure laughed and looked around at his mates.

"Ha ha ha! _I was looking for a hotel_!"He laughed again. James heard a voice right in his ear mimicking him.

"I was looking for a hotel!" James lashed out at the boy, driving a kick into his stomach. As his foot made contact, his mobile rang. The other members of the gang stopped laughing and roared.

"Get him!"

"Attack!"

James did the only sensible thing and ran.

Meanwhile, on Cherub campus there was only one thing that everyone was talking about over dinner.

"God! James is still not answering his mobile!" Lauren Adams said frustrated.

"Do you think he could be ignoring you deliberately?" Rat asked. Lauren shrugged.

"I dunno. I mean, well he could be in trouble. I don't know what to do? Maybe I should show someone his note."

"What note?"Gabrielle asked.

"He left it in my room, look I'll read it to you:  
_'Lauren, I have done something really stupid. I think I killed a teacher. I can't face the consequences so I have run away from Cherub. I love you and I hope that we can meet again sometime, James.'"_

"Did he tell you where he was going?" asked Kerry.

"Should we try to find him?"Bruce said.

"Don't be stupid! We all hate him!" Bethany exclaimed. Lauren gave her a cold stare.

"He _is_ my brother, Bethany!" Lauren said icily. "I'm gonna leave a message on his mobile."

"Hi James, We are all really worried about you, please come back to campus soon. Everyone knows what happened and Mr Norwood is recovering quickly with no harm done. We know it was an accident. Love, Lauren."

James' phone rang again. He suddenly realised that it would be possible for Cherub to track his mobile so he pulled out the SIM card and stamped on it. It shattered into thousands of pieces. Then he walked quickly into the nearest town centre and bought a new SIM card. After a long search, he came across a small bed and breakfast. He went inside and came face to face with a woman.

"My name is-"

"James!"

Chapter 3

James stared at the woman. Something about her made him wonder if he had met her before. She spoke to him.

"James Wilson?"

James looked confused and then the penny dropped. This woman was-

"James, don't you remember me? I'm Jo."

James realised that this was Jo, the woman from the mission he had done with Ryan Quinn. Jo had probably got released from prison early, or maybe she had escaped.

"Do you want to stay here? The price is ten pounds a night and breakfast is included."

James thought that the price was very cheap so he decided to stay there. Jo led him upstairs to a small room in the attic. It was a basic room with a bed, wardrobe, small table and chest of draws. There was a small bathroom next door with a toilet, sink and shower. Jo gave him a folder with information in and left him alone. As James flicked through it, he noticed that all the rooms on the second floor were 'strictly out of bounds'. He realised that the second floor was just below his floor. He was slightly curious so he cautiously left the room and walked down the stairs. When he arrived on the landing below, he came face to face with Jo. She was smiling.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just going down to the lounge."

"Oh. I'm sorry, you can't go in the lounge tonight because there is a meeting on. I am just going there now." She walked down the stairs and stood at the bottom, waiting for James to go upstairs again. He went up and looked down through the banisters. Jo couldn't see him so she signalled to someone on the second floor who grunted and went down to the meeting. He turned around when he got to the bottom and jams saw his face for a moment. He gasped and the man turned and ran back up the stairs. James pretended to be trying to open his door as the man reached James.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" James signalled at his door and rushed in. A wave of relieve flooded over him as he collapsed on the bed. Thank goodness, the man hadn't recognised him!

Chapter 4

As James lay thinking about the man, he hoped that he hadn't recognised him. He now knew that something was not right about this bed and breakfast. Why was his uncle Ron staying here on the second floor? And why did he have to go and have a meeting with Jo in the lounge. James knew he was in danger but he couldn't walk out because Jo would stop him. Without thinking, he dialled the 24 hour control room at Cherub.

"Hello, Unicorn Tyre Repair, how can I help you?"

"Hi, agent 1203 here. I need assistance urgently!"

The he remembered that he was on the run and quickly disconnected the call. Now Cherub would know where he was! He slammed the lid of his phone shut and threw it on the floor. He packed his stuff into his rucksack and unlocked the door. He raced down the stairs at top speed only stopping to pull his bag over his shoulders. He reached the door at the bottom of the stairs and was just opening it when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not so fast!" Jo said.

Chapter 5

Jo grabbed him round the waist and pulled him up to the second floor. He tried to struggle but soon realised that it was no good; Jo was too strong. She bundled him into a room and pushed him into a chair. Ron came over and spoke gruffly.

"Oh, what you doing here you piece of slime?"

Jo looked puzzled. "You know 'im then?"

Ron laughed. "Know him? My daughter's brother this lad is."

"So everything about the Wilson family was a lie?" She rounded on James. "You aren't really James Wilson? You're an imposter!"

James tried to speak but Ron kicked him hard. "Don't listen to a word that comes out of his filthy mouth! He is an idiot!"

"What?" Jo seemed in a shock, "I thought he was real!"

Ron shook his head. "Nah, he is and only ever will be James Choke. The idiot, the dimwit, the stupid boy, …"

"I'm not doing anything to you! Please, let me go!" James was desperate.

Jo shoved him in the stomach and he doubled over.

"You're gonna tell me everything, James, or whatever your name is." She said.

James tried to argue but Ron planted a hand in his face. He went out of the room to get some rope to tie James up. Jo stayed in the room, watching James closely. Suddenly James made a dash for it.

Chapter 6

**Hi! This is TigersRUs again with the next chapter of On the Run. I hope you enjoy it.**

James had formed an idea in his brain. He would make a run for it, and hopefully get out of the door before anyone saw him. He knew it would be tough but James hoped that his karate and judo belts would help him escape. James got as far as the door before Jo reacted. She yelled for Ron to come and James heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Knowing he only had seconds, he got outside the door and turned the key. Then he got into a position to defend himself. He was please when the face of an old man came over the banisters but his happiness didn't last long. Ron barged himself down the stairs, knocking the old man out of the way. James turned and fled out through the back door and into the overgrown garden. To his horror, when he reached the back gate, he found that it had been locked with a strong padlock.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron racing towards him. Briefly he remembered back when his mum was alive and Ron beat him up. With a surge of sudden strength, James launched himself at Ron with all his might. Ron reacted by slamming James down on to the hard ground and started laying punches into him. When it looked like it was the end for James, he saw an opportunity and threw a strong punch. The palm of his hand hit Ron in the nose and it started bleeding heavily. James used the last of his strength for racing to the fence and leaping on the top of it. He looked back at Ron who was swearing at him through his hand over his nose. He jumped off the fence on the other side and went to the nearest park. He sat on the kiddies swings until a mother with three kids came and kicked him off. James knew that he would need a place to stay for the night but he had no money or a change of clothes with him. He considered going back to Cherub but then decided that he was probably expelled by now. He sat on the wall and thought hard about his situation. Then he got up and walked away.

Chapter 7

James knew he only had seconds before Ron or Jo would be on his back and as it was getting dark, he knew he was vulnerable, in a place he didn't know. He glanced at his phone and saw that he had three bars of battery and guessed it would last for a couple of hours. He wondered who to call, and decided on Lauren, after all, she was his sister and she had tried to contact him so maybe she wouldn't still hate him. James dialled in a number and heard the first ring.

And the second.

And the third.

Then a recorded voice message came on saying that he couldn't reach Lauren at the moment but could he leave a message which she would reply to as soon as possible. James started to speak.

"Lauren, it's me, James. I am probably in so much trouble about Mr Norwood, but I really need some help. I have got no money and nowhere to stay for the night. Please can you call me or something."

He slid his phone shut and pulled up his hood to keep out the cold. James wondered round the city back to the park he had found earlier. He hid in one of the tunnels to try to stay warm.

Meanwhile, back at campus, Lauren was sitting in Rat's room with some of James' friends. Her mobile was on vibrate in her coat pocket on the back of her chair.

"Where do you think he is?" Bruce asked.

Lauren shrugged. "I have no idea. He didn't say or anything in his note."

"Umm... do you think James thought he had killed Mr Norwood? Cos I thought he had a heart attack." Kerry said.

"Yeah, that's what they told us at dinner." Gabrielle added.

Lauren wondered whether James had listened to her voice message yet, and whether he had replyed. She took her mobile out of her pocket.

"James has left a message." She whispered.

After about half an hour, James' phone screen lit up with the message Lauren calling. James pushed the green button and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hi." He mumbled.

"James! Where are you? Everyone is talking about Mr Norwood. Why didn't you reply to my message I left you?"

"I'm in this park a few miles away from campus."

"Come back to campus!"

"I can't Lauren. I'm in far too much trouble. I killed a teacher. I must be expelled..."

"No James. No one thinks it's your fault. Meryl hasn't even found out you're not here yet. If you come back now then no one will know."

"i don't have any money or anything, so I can't get back to campus."

"Umm... one of us could come and get you, or Kyle could pick you up couldn't he?"

"Yeah, good idea. I'll call him now, I'll phone you back when I know what's happening!"

James ended the call and started to call Kyle.

"Hello?" Kyle said.

"Hi Kyle, it's James."

"Oh, hi James! I heard about Mr Norwood and thought you might call me sometime."

"Yeah, can you pick me up? I need to get back to campus before anyone realises I'm not there."

"It's a bit late for that, dude. Everyone knows you're not there."

"No I mean none of the staff know I'm out."

Kyle laughed. "James I think they all know. Meryl was the one who told me. She wondered if I knew where you are!"

"Oh." James knew he was in big trouble, again.

Chapter 8

James stared at the phone in his hand for a second before hanging up on Kyle. He knew Kyle would probably try to phone him back, but he didn't have enough money to buy a new one so there was no point smashing it up. He had no idea what to do next, so he just waited. Soon enough, his phone lit up again, and James saw that Kyle was calling him.

Reluctantly, James answered the phone.

"Hello James." It was Meryl's voice. James panicked.

"Ummm... what do you want and why are you on Kyle's phone?"

"Kyle told me you tried to contact him. James, why did you run away? You are now in more trouble than you would have been for winding up Mr Norwood."

"You mean he's not dead?"

"No. He's fine, he had a heart attack but you didn't kill him. You just wound him up."

James suddenly remembered about Jo. "Uh, Meryl, can you come and pick me up and take me back to campus. I need to see one of the mission controllers immediately."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in this play area near campus. It's called toy zone playground."

"I'll probably be there in 15 minutes."

"Thanks."

"Oh and James, before you go, you are in big trouble. See you in a few minutes."

"Bye." James decided to call Lauren to let her know what was happening. He dialled in the number and waited for the phone to ring.

The phone didn't ring and James soon realised that he had no credit left. It was annoying, but he would see her in less than half an hour so he didn't worry about it.

About ten minutes later, a car pulled up at the entrance to the playground. James saw Meryl sitting in the front passenger seat and flung open the back door.

"Cheers for picking me up." He said. As James did up his seatbelt, he saw Kyle was not in the car, and Meryl had a gun pointed at her back. The lady driving the car turned around and smiled at James, whilst pointing a gun at his head.

"Hi James. We finally caught up with you!" Jo said.

Chapter 9

James looked at the gun and worked out his chances of being able to escape before Jo or her sidekick caught him. He knew that he couldn't phone anyone so his only chance was to wait for someone to call him. He looked up and saw that Jo still had a gun pointed at him.

"What do you want with me and why have you caught Meryl?" James asked.

"We followed you and saw the number you typed into your phone. We tracked the signal and found Meryl. Your other friend got away and that's why we needed to get you."

James knew that his friend must be Kyle so Kyle might be trying to save them. He slid his hand into his pocket and turned his phone to vibrate so Jo would forget about it. Jo passed her gun across to the man in the back and drove off. They drove in silence for ten minutes before they reached a sharp corner. When the car drove round the corner, they saw a line of police cars waiting at the end of the road with portable speed cameras. Jo swore as a policeman waved to them to stop. He leaned in close to the window and saw the guns. The policeman called his colleagues over and they pulled out their guns.

"Get out the car with your hands on your head." The nearest policeman yelled.

"Fat chance of that." Jo muttered. She grabbed the gun from her friend and aimed it at the policeman. "Stand back or I'll shoot you!" she said.

The policeman fancied his chances as he smiled back at Jo. "Now, now princess you aren't going to really shoot that are you?" The policeman chuckled as he held out his hand so that Jo would, hopefully, place it into his hand.

Jo growled back at the policeman and lowered the gun so that it was pointing at the policeman's leg. She pulled the trigger and let the bullet be released to only be embedded within the man's left leg. "Don't test me,_ sweetheart!"_ Jo sneered back.

The policeman cursed and fell onto the pavement clutching his leg, he never thought she would actually shoot him.

"Are _you_ goin to get in my way?" She asked the other officer fiercely and was returned with a nod meaning 'no'.

Jo smiled as she stepped back in the car, they would get their way no matter what...

**_Like I said I did change chapter nine, but I did have permission to do that and I would ask to tell others who have been reading on the run and point them out so they know where it is._**

**_Anyway I hope you enjoy it and Chapter 10 will be up as soon as I can but that might b a while since I have options for the rest of this month, assessments and catch-up work :( :( :(_**

**_Best wishes YOJ :D_**


	2. Chapter 10

**_SO I AM BACK IN BUSINESS!_**

**_say hello to your confident YOJ who is now not ill! Thank you! Anyway thank you allreader for moving my heart (LOL Just Kidding) But I'm glad you're back reviewing_**

**_Okay so Identity won't be updated just yet, it should be up tomorrow, not sure at the moment_**

**_Oh and thanks TigersRUs! _**

**_So thanks for all those reviews they are just moving apart from some but anywayy on with the story!_**

Hide and Seek

Chapter 10

By YellowOspreyJaguar and TigersRUs !

Jo drove the car out into the countryside to where there was no one around, not a house, abandoned building or any person hanging around the overgrown field that they were on.

But that didn't last long, after a few minutes of waiting another car pulled up. Two men emerged from the shiny old blue Ford, one of them being Rob and the other one was no one that James recognized.

Jo grabbed James by the scruff of his T-Shirt and dragged the sixteen year old over to where the Ford was and threw him fast first into the dusty ground. "Tie him up," Jo ordered and pressed the heel of the boot just below James' neck on top of his spine.

Rob and the other man came back from the back of the car with rope in hand. They tied it round James' wrists firmly with a tight knot. James wriggled slightly, testing his bonds but received a shock as all he got was a millimetre of movement and rope burn.

They tide his wrists behind his back and his ankles before they bundled James into the boot of the old Ford. It was dark and dry within the boot and the only thing that kept him company was an old road atlas and a tatty old blanket.

Outside Jo waltzed round until she was face to face with Meryl Spencer who hadn't moved a muscle, not that she could since she was tied by her waist to the car seat behind her.

Jo pulled up a roll of duct tape and slowly extended a piece before ripping it to make a decent sized sheet. "And now for the finale," Jo smiled as she wound the strip of duct tape around Meryl's wrists and then continued to place them on the steering wheel.

After five minutes or so, Meryl found herself spitting unheard curses at Jo. Her wrists had been securely tied onto the steering wheel in front of her; her left foot was stuck on the gas pedal where as the other was taped to the ground, making sure she wouldn't reach the brake pedal.

Last but not least Jo turned around and looked over to Rob. "Remove the bricks!" She ordered and pointed to the bricks that were stopping the tyres from rotating and moving forward.

Rob removed the bricks as fast as he could; pulling them out and making sure they were out of the way before his hands could get run over by the fast spinning wheels.

The car was off like a shot, driving at high speed through the field and along a dirt track. "I hope she doesn't get me a ticket!" Jo shouted over the noise of the loud engine. Rob just laughed and the two men and Jo got into the battered Ford, driving in a different direction to Meryl.

Meryl cursed as she moved the steering wheel to the left, narrowly missing a brick wall that was in front of the moving vehicle. There was a chance that she would get out of this safely, and that was if the car ran out of petrol, and fast.

Meryl looked down at the needle pointing at half-way. She still had half a tank of petrol to run on. Meryl gulped; she was hoping more of an empty sign. They must have filled the car up in time for Meryl's little run.

Meryl looked up from the needle that represented her speed; she was alarmed that she was going over one hundred and five miles an hour. She looked up again, this time looking out of the windscreen and her heart gave a jump as she quickly veered the steering wheel to the right.

Meryl laughed half heartedly as she yet again escaped a near death experience. But she didn't laugh for long as the car flew down a sloped road that lead to the motorway below.

"Oh my good gravy!" Meryl cried but was muffled by the tape so that it came out as 'h me grrr grady' due to the duct tape.

**_CLIFFIE...! What's going to happen to Meryl? What about James?_**

**_Anyway I gotta say that my inspiration was for this chapter..._**

**_My own story (There's a MASSIVE car crash in one of the chapters!)_**

**_Kidz by Take That (an EPIC song)_**

**_and the fact that I wanted to write something good for chapter 10_**

**_Ok so a bit of a preview for those of you who read Identity:_**

_I heard a gasp from behind Zara's office door. No, please no! Don't let that be Ted! I begged_.

Say hello to Dan's pint of view

**_Until next time YOJ_**

**_'Play nice and be nice; life is better if we all get along :D'_**


	3. Chapter 11

**_I know I haven't updated H&S in ages! But I've been having some problems, had a tough time, been ill and all that blah de blah but here it is finally and in time for the Ester hols which started yesterday for me :D :D Anywho thanks for baring with me :D_**

**_FreakyBookReader - Keep you're hair on lol XD XD Anywho here's chapter 11 and yes any review is a review :D :D It makes me smile or cry I'll accept it but I'll get well annoyed if it is WAY TOO spitefull! _**

**_Jessi-endings - it was, trust me since the first chapter had TigersRUs or FBR's chapters 1-9 in the first one and chap 3 was number 10 :D Thanks :D_**

**_Banana Babe - WTH? _**

**_Johnrider101 - thanks :D_**

Hide and Seek

By: YOJ and TigersRUs / FBR

Chapter 11: Angry Drivers

Meryl watched as the road flew past her and the car being trailed by a lot of angry drivers shouting swear words and a load of 'the finger' or 'fingers' in some cases since it varied depending on who it was. Yet none of them had noticed the duct tape that bound Meryl to the Ford.

_Think Meryl, we need to get into a part of the country where we can get lost. _She thought to herself. _No I'd get lost! _She countered back and forth, weighing up her options as the junctions swayed past and angrier drivers trailing behind her as she skidded between lanes dangerously.

The cars started to become more tightly packed and Meryl looked up to almost a complete standstill. _Oh crap!_ She thought.

James slammed his feet into the boot of the car in the most powerful kick he could manage whilst being tied up in the boot of a moving car that was transporting both him and his kidnappers. _This is no use! _He thought as he kicked even harder at the boot above him.

The car stopped suddenly and slammed James onto the ground with a large thud. He groaned as he tried to swivel his body around so that he could hear what was going on. He could hear voices and cars whizzing beside him.

"Hello ma'am, we just noticed that you were going over fifty," A gruff voice penetrated through the metallic boot. _Here's my chance! _James thought as he prepared himself for another kick.

"I'm sorry officer, my husband friend's been rather ill and we wanted to get him checked out," Jo's voice sounded genuinely concerned, though of course you could never _ever_ trust a criminal, after all she kidnapped him _and_ sent Meryl off in a car.

_Oh my God Meryl!_ James thought to himself. He slammed his feet into the boot of the car but he missed by seconds as a face appeared above the boot with an angry man looking down at him. Rob's greasy face showed up in front of him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"We're going on a mystery tour, boy!" He snarled at James as he dragged him off away from the police officers who we're inspecting both Jo and the other man.

He was kicking and struggling but most of all he was screaming through the gag, but to no avail since not even a small whimper could be heard due to the tightly wrapped duct tape that held his mouth closed and his screams in.

"Oh no you don't!" Rob sneered as he punched James in the head.

'_... Police have been notified on the disappearance of sixteen year old James Boarder who had gone missing a couple of weeks ago after he had run away from his home. The boy had last been seen by three police officers after he had been abducted by a woman and a man._

_The identities are not yet known but police have confirmed that the male is Robert Onions who was now out on parole. The boy had also been scene with Meryl Sharp who had been abducted at the same time...'_

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_YOJ_**


	4. MASSIVE AUTHOR's NOTE PLEASE READ

**_MASSIVE AUTHORS NOTE!_**

_I am SO sorry for the lack of Chapters that have been put up recently (Well none at all actually) But I do have my reasons, unfortunatly they moved my exams from May to June, I only found out a bit too late. Anyway, it is exam week for the next week or so with about 15 exams too do over the course of five days, I am afraid that I wont be able to update (As well as after school club on Wednesday) I was planning to update tomorrow after school since I have an hour and five minutes off of the whole school day (and the reest of the week) with not too important exams the next day (basically the subjects I'm dropping this year) anywho since my IDIOT of a English teacher has decided to give us HALF AN HOUR's detention tomorrow, I can't. I blame the idiots in my class, and they know who they are :( So If you have to blame anyone for the no chapters thing then please blame the following:_

_- My idiot of an English teacher who gave us no warning for a half hour detention_

_- The idiots in my class who were talking and GOT the detention_

_- Exams week_

_- The pointless exams on half the subjects we're not taking_

_Anywho, after this week I have two maybe three more assesments PLUS two school projects (Why we're given an R.E project two weeks BEFORE exam week and due in the week AFTER, I shall NEVER know, I blame my teacher :( ) After that, I have only four weeks of school left (YAY! CELEBRATION TIME C'MON!) and the the summer hols for SIX AMAZING AND FILLED WITH THE CRAPPY BRITISH WEATHER (which has been thunder storms, rain, lightening and rain, did I mention rain?) _

_So, leave me a review on how angry you are if you want or just don't leave one. I will reply to each review when the next chapter is up. _

_Oh, and please check out 'YellowOspreyJaguar' on YouTube, I've been doing a little project with some friends and well we made a few vids, and if you want, check out IamSentic1 who is one of my BEST FRIENDS (Besides Ted) who is my co-editor and who I believe makes better vids :D_

_And have you seen the Breaking Dawn trailer? I didn't like it until my friend did a biit of a remix with it XD (That's IamSentic1 BTW) who made a fastpace version but not exactly in order :D look for Breaking Dawn - Fastpace or something like that._

_Anywho, _

_I will update ASAP_

_Thanks for your co-operation and I shall now flee before I have pitch forks aimed at my throat and a mob chasing after me._

_Adios!_

_YOJ_


End file.
